


Saving Time

by HambaJamba



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HambaJamba/pseuds/HambaJamba
Summary: Yang wants to save time by showering with her little sister.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Saving Time

“Hey, Rubes.” Yang called to her sister. “Gonna shower right now?”

“Um.” Ruby looked at the towel and change of clothes she was carrying to the bathroom. “Yes?”

“Cool.” Yang hopped up from her bunk. “I’ll join you.”

“You’ll what!?” Ruby nearly threw her clothes to the ground.

“Yeah I have a lot to do today and we can save time this way.” Yang collected a pile of clothes.

“But- but I’m- we can’t- I mean-”

“Oh, puh-lease.” Yang waved her hand at her sister. “Like we’ve never showered together before.”

“Yeah, when we were little kids!” Ruby tried to hide her blushing face.

“Ruby, just get in the shower.” Yang nonchalantly sauntered past Ruby on her way to the bathroom.

Ruby took a deep breath. “It’ll be fine.” She said to herself. She walked into the bathroom repeating that to herself, but she was snapped out of it by the sight of her topless sister.

“Oh.” Ruby tried not to say.

“Yeah, shower means naked, dummy.” Yang said with a laugh.

“Yeah, true.” Ruby set down her clothes and towel on the counter by the sink, next to Yang’s messy pile of clothes, and started to undress. She decided that trying to do it slowly would only make things more awkward so she took her shirt and bra off as quick as she could.

“Are you okay, Ruby?”

“Huh? What? Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Yang looked over her sister, now also topless. Ruby wasn’t covering her breasts, and she thought it would look weird if she started covering them now. She could feel her blood pumping as her sister ogled her body. Yang shrugged and continued undressing. She took off her pants and Ruby was not surprised to find Yang wasn’t wearing panties. Ruby felt her dick throbbing in her pants, pushing against her clothes.

Yang had never seen Ruby’s dick before now. It didn’t grow in until she hit puberty, around the same time her semblance started to manifest. Ruby kept it a secret from everyone, but she was only really worried about Yang finding out. She didn’t want to be made fun of by Yang for having a dick. And it didn’t help that she was actually hard right now. She wasn’t hard for her sister, was she? No, it was anxiety, it was adrenaline, Ruby came up with all these excuses as she stared at her sister’s naked body.

“Do you like it hot?” Yang asked.

“Wh-”

“I usually make the water really hot, but I’ll tone it down for you sis.”

Yang turned on the water and Ruby’s mind went foggy watching the water running down her body, watching the steam flow around her. She was so entranced she forgot she was still wearing her pants.

“You coming in?” Yang asked.

“Oh.” Ruby started pulling down her pants. “Y-yeah.”

Ruby decided that it was going to be now or never. She dropped her pants to her ankles and stepped out of them. Her hard dick was pushing against her panties, it was impossible to miss. She stood there for a moment with her eyes closed, waiting for Yang to say something.

“Sis, seriously,” Yang said, “you doing okay?”

“A-aren’t you gonna… y’know…” she gestured down to her dick. “Say something?”

“What am I supposed to say about your dick?” Yang laughed.

“Wait.” Ruby’s mind rushed for a moment. “Did you know that I have a dick?”

Yang laughed some more. “Oh sis.” She continued washing herself. “You insult me. You think I wouldn’t notice something like that? Especially when its you?”

“I dunno, I just-” Ruby could feel herself blushing more and more. “So you’re not gonna make fun of me?”

“Ruby, come on, gimme a little credit.” Yang leaned out of the shower towards her. Ruby was entranced at how her wet boobs hung under her as she stood at nearly a ninety degree angle. While she was distracted, Yang reached down and yanked Ruby’s panties down to her ankles.

“Yaaang!” Ruby cried out, covering herself with her hands.

“Aw, you’re embarrassed.” Yang took her sister by the hand and pulled her towards the shower. “Come here.”

Ruby entered the shower, slower than Yang would like. She was right, the water was still nearly too hot to handle. The two sisters stood face to face at opposite ends of the shower.

“Here, just so we don’t let things stay awkward.” Yang put her hands on her hips and spread her legs just a step. “Take a good look, no awkwardness here, right?”

“Ri… ri…” Ruby’s dick twitched, she was sure Yang saw, but she didn’t care. “Right.” She finally said breathlessly.”

“Right. Your turn.”

Ruby put her hands on her hips, trying to imitate her sister’s confidence. She also spread her legs a bit, but she figured she didn’t have to since Yang could see it all anyway. Her blushing didn’t go away one bit.

“Okay then, good work team.” Yang held her hand out for a high five. Ruby gave it to her and Yang turned right back around to continue her shower. “See? All good here. Now get yourself clean, young lady.” Yang said, feigning an authoritative tone.

“Yes, ma’am.” Ruby answered, giving a salute.

Ruby looked calm as she started to wash her hair, but she was still worried about Yang. She knew that her staring and arousal was impossible to ignore. Yang didn’t say anything, but maybe it was just because she was too freaked out at her sister getting hard for her. Ruby was starting to worry that she ruined things with her sister, maybe she would never talk to her again. She would tell everyone at Beacon what a freak Ruby was, getting off watching her sister in the shower. Ruby was scrubbing her scalp harder and harder, hoping she could wash away these awful thoughts. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing her boner would go away so she could feel less anxious about being so close to Yang’s naked body. She couldn’t get it out of her head, how close they were. She could practically feel the heat coming off of Yang. She must be some kind of monster to think these things about her own sister.

“Y’know, sis,” Yang spoke up, having turned around without Ruby noticing, “you’re looking pretty hot these days.”

“WHAT!?” Ruby shouted.

“I’m just saying, I’m surprised you don’t have people lining up to get a piece.”

“YOU- I’M- THIS IS- WHAT!?”

“What’s the big deal?”

“I’m panicking over here!” Ruby threw her arms to the side in frustration. “Thinking about how horrible I am for thinking about you like this!” She pointed at her throbbing cock to emphasize the point. “And you just casually tell me that I’m HOT!?”

Yang stood quiet for a second as Ruby caught her breath. She looked back and forth between Ruby’s face and her tits and her cock and back to her face.

“That’s for me?” Yang asked.

“Yes!” Ruby grabbed Yang by her arms and shook her. “How can you expect me to take a shower with you without getting so unbelievably horny for you!”

Ruby realized that after shaking her sister, her dick was pushed up against Yang’s hip, inches from her sister’s pussy. The warmth of it drove her crazy in the moment before Ruby pulled away. She dropped her hands to her side. Ruby looked like she was in pain just from how hard she was. Yang wasn’t anxious about seeing her sister naked and wet, but she didn’t come into this hoping for something like this to happen. She couldn’t take her eyes off Ruby’s cock. She watched it twitch and throb as Ruby kept her eyes shut.

Yang didn’t say anything as she took a step closer to her sister. Then another. Then one more. Ruby’s dick was pressing against her again. Ruby looked up at Yang, almost crying. Yang looked down with the most nurturing look she could muster. Ruby was too shocked to speak.

“It’s okay.” Yang said.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Ruby hugged Yang, this time shedding a few tears of joy. She was so happy to be accepted by her sister like this. But more than that, she pressed her dick into Yang even harder. Yang could feel the entire length of it now, pulsing against her. Ruby started moving, slowly humping her sister. The wetness of the shower helped her along. Yang stopped her for a moment and grabbed her cock.

“Ah!” Ruby cried out. “Yang…”

“Hold on.” Yang said. She spread her legs again and moved Ruby’s dick between her thighs, closing her legs on it.

“Oh god!” Ruby wanted to scream. “It’s…” Ruby held her sister tight, burying her face into Yang’s wet tits.

“Ruby?”

Ruby couldn’t answer, she was too busy moaning her sister’s name. She fucked Yang’s thighs for just a few seconds before she came. The sensation of her sister’s warm wet skin against hers was too much to handle. Yang could feel every pulse of Ruby’s cock against her thighs. Ruby was much louder during her orgasm than Yang would have imagined, her moans were sure to get them caught if Weiss or Blake had come back to the dorm while they were in the shower.

Yang watched Ruby cum with a sweet smile on her face. She giggled a little at how desperate she looked as she fucked her sister’s thighs. When Ruby came down from her climax she looked up and Yang and started blushing again.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Oh, like what?” Yang teased her by flexing her thighs. “Like I just made you cum in the shower?”

“Shut uuuup.” Ruby hid her face in Yang’s tit’s again. “Can we take a regular shower now?”

“Yeah, I’ve got to get all your jizz off my legs.” Yang said, smiling at Ruby and pushing her away.

“Okay, I get it.” Ruby said, playfully splashing water onto Yang’s face.

“So, I’m thinking maybe we could save time by always just showering together.” Ruby nearly moaned again just thinking about it. “What do you say?”

“That would be niiiiice.” Ruby said dreamily, imagining all the ways she could fuck her sister in the shower.


End file.
